


A Grand ol' Cuck

by ColonelSamuel



Category: Original Work
Genre: CBT, Chastity Device, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Queen of spades - Freeform, Raceplay, Tattoos, Voyeurism, slight watersports, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSamuel/pseuds/ColonelSamuel
Summary: A man comes home to find his wife cheating on him.  (WARNING EXTREME KINKS AND RACEPLAY NOT FOR FAINT OF HEART)





	A Grand ol' Cuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I did it as commission for a friend. It includes extreme kinks of Black male on white female, racial humiliation, and a small amount of water sports. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Feel free to critique spelling and how I write. It was originally in google docs and was copy pasted so it may not come out perfect I'll edit what I can

Jacob comes home from another long 12 hour day at work. He is stressed, its late, and he simply wants to see his wife Michelle and maybe have some sex. Going to his marital bed room he stops as he hears a familiar noise coming from the room. He peers ever so slightly inside. Before him was his "loving" wife and a monster of a man fucking her from behind. Easily 6 ft in height he was broad, dark, and muscular. He either did sports or worked out regularly from the tone of his muscles. The man grabs Michelle's blond hair pulling her back and looking at her with determination say "who owns you bitch."  
Panting from the rough pounds her cunt has received so far she pants through a response. "You do Micheal. You and your massive black cock"  
Pulling out of Michelle, Michael throws her onto the ground. He is 9 inches minimum. Thick and veiny. he looked more like a horse in size than a man.  
"Worship it then you slutty whore. Tell me how much better I am than your "husband"   
Jacob was hard as a rock watching his wife fuck this man. But he then realized how the man said husband. had he been discovered?  
no that couldn't be it. He had been quiet. He must have imagined. He had to stop this. But he couldn't deny how hard he was. Jacob slowly fished out his cock from his pants. As he looked down and saw how small he was compared Micheal. A measly 3 inches hard. Now Jacob began to wonder if he ever satisfied his wife of 3 years.   
Looking back to his wife, Michelle stroked is cock in her hands. He realized how much precum he already leaked out. Jacob began stroking himself. Slow motions to not disturb the show that was going on.   
Michelle stroked Micheal harder. "Your so much bigger than my husband. Jacob never made me cum in 3 years of marriage. I don't think I’ve ever cum from that pathetic thing. It's more of an over sized clit than a cock. He couldn't even pleasure a small dog. And he is a quick shot. Cant even last more than a few minutes. And his cum. He shoots a few dribbles. Not that thick, rich load you shoot out. We've been trying for kids for a year now. But with that thing he couldn't knock me up if he came 100 times. Not like you. strong, big, i'm so glad I found you a few months ago. It's been the best decision of my life."  
Jacob was shocked. Month? That’s how long she had been cheating on him. He couldn’t believe it. He was hurt. His chest burned. But it only made him harder. What made it even worse was that she even said he never made her cum. 3 years of faking it. She looked satisfied. Jacob always knew he wasn’t big nor did he last long. But he thought he brought his wife some pleasure. But all of it was a lie.   
"Black men are just superior. Not like baby dick white bois. They can't even come to half our size. Maybe I should take you to some friend we can fuck every hole of your and fill you up with so much black cum it will leak out for days,” he replied.   
He fucked her harder from behind. Pulling her hair back. Causing her to squirm and cum for the umpteenth time. Flipping her over and putting her legs above her head he pounded ever harder. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue dropped out. He knew what spots to hit. How to make her scream. And scream she did.  
“God yes please. I want to feel all of your potent cum. Please fuck my pussy raw with your big black cock. Show me how much better black men are compared to those shrimp dick white ones. Make me forget all about Jacob’s pathetic cock.”  
At that Jacob let out a soft moan. Quickly covering his mouth he looked with shock and horror as both his wife and the man she was cheating on him with looked to the door. Walking over and opening it quickly Micheal gazes down to see Jacob. Staring up at the mountain of man. His cock rock hard, his face to groin level and eyeing the massive cock that was before him. Only now did he realize his predicament. He was caught. Not only with his pants down both literally and metaphorically. Not only was he caught but caught jerking off to his wife fucking a man three times his size.   
Before he could even think of an excuse or run a sadistic grin came to Michelle’s face. “Grab him,” was all she said before Micheal grabbed Jacob and pulled him into the room, sealing the door and his fate behind him. Jacob was than stripped as was as naked as the day he was born. Tied to a chair he was on display for all to see. Slowly walking over to Jacob and swaying her hips, she licked her lips devilishly.   
“Naughty, Naughty Jacob. You’ve seen my little secret. But from the looks of things you really enjoyed it. What with you masterbating that pathetic thing to the site of me with the superior race of a man. Sorry to tell you this “sweetheart” but he can pleasure me far better than you ever could. Im black cock only and I suppose now is as good as ever to tell you. I'm fertile and this big black stud of mine is gonna do what you never could. Give me a baby. He is gonna end your bloodline cause that pathetic thing is never gonna touch another pussy again. How sad your squirm and look like your about to burst from me merely stroking you. You disgust me you pathetic white dick waste of space. You wanna cum so bad then cum.”  
Stroking Jacobs cock and squeezing it tight in her hands tightly around jacobs cock causing him both pleasure and pain he came. Dribbles of cum came out spewing on the floor. He looked up in shock as he just came to his wife jerking him off while telling him how pathetic he is.  
“Oh look the pathetic cuck came. Look at those little drips. It's like a leaky faucet. Not like my new master. Micheal can cum buckets without stopping. But i suppose that's all your good for you pathetic waste of space. A two pump chump and your done. Well let me show you what I think of that.”  
Getting on top of Jacob she lowered her pussy just above he cock she let out a moan as she wet herself. Peeing all over his lap. He was soaked from the waste down in her “juices.” getting up after she relieved herself, she went back to her bull.   
“Fuck me right on top of him. Breed me like the proper bull you are.”  
Picking her up Micheal planned on doing just that. He fucked her full nelson standing up. Holding her up in the air Micheal fucked Michelle with all his might even choking Jacob could see her juices flow from her pussy. His face could see every inch pump in and out of his wife. Her moans of pleasure shook the house.   
“Fuck, fuck, FUCK. You are a proper bull. Black men are so much better. Breed my whiteness out. Get rid of my blonde hair. Fill me with your babies. Make me a big black cock breeding slut. Show my ex husband who is the real alpha. Fuck I cant stop cumming.”  
Squirting all over Jacobs face he could do nothing but part of him knew what to do. He opened his mouth and let her cum juices in.   
“Look at the white boi. He is drinking your juices. Looks like I got two sluts to do what I want with. Take my seed slut.”  
Pumping even faster his finish was close. Jacob could only watch as Michael as the love of his life was pumped and turned into a black breeding stock. Throwing her onto the bed and leaving a trail of sperm leaking from Michelle’s cunt. This was Jacob's life from now on. And he was hard as a rock wanting more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob awoke from his bed. The doggy bed on the floor had been acting as his bed ever since that fateful day. Now his life became no better than a dog. Less than that even. He wasn’t human anymore. Only a cuckold to a black master and white mistress who would tease him and abuse him. His cock was now in permanent chastity. His now ex wife had glued the lock shut and thrown away the key. She made Jacob watch as she flushed it down the toilet, never to be seen again. Then proceeded to relieve herself on him again. It was a constant cycle. Wake, serve, watch his master fuck his mistress, then thank him for pleasuring her.   
Michelle had changed as well. Her body now had several new tattoos. A large spade directly above her pussy with makeshift ovaries. Directly in the center was a large Q. Around her nipple was another ‘Q’ and between her breasts were the words printed in bold “SNOWBUNNY.” Above her ass was a similar as the one above her pussy but slightly smaller and without the ovaries. Every time she bent over everyone could see that tattoo. Not that they couldn't see it anyways. Her outfits had changed. She used to wear nice flattering clothes. Now nothing was left to the imagination. Tube tops and extremely short skirts. She flaunted her body to every black male she found telling them that they are the big alphas and thanking them by getting down on her knees and blowing them often in public. With Jacob watching every second of it and having to thank them all each and every time. This was his life now. He hated it. Yet why was he so horny.


End file.
